powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquil State
The ability to enter a state of self-induced tranquility. Not to be confused with Apathy. Opposite to Feral Mind. Also Called * Mental Endurance/Fortitude/Resilience/Resistance * Nerves of Steel * Poker Face * Soul of Ice (Ranma 1/2) * Tranquility Capabilities User can remain calm in virtually any situation, allowing them to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. Users can endure mental stress and can be essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. Applications *Fear Masking *Avoid hesitating in some situations. *Give the impression that one is immune to pain. *Intimidation by demonstrating total disregard of pain or willingness to do anything to achieve their goal. *May allow Empaths to use their powers with greater ease. *Maximum Concentration Capacity by thinking clearly in dangerous situations. *Serene Combat Variations Calm State *Enter or be in a state of absolute serenity/tranquility. Emotionless Shell ' *Temporarily or permanently empty oneself of emotion. Allows the user to operate at peak efficiency by blocking out any external distractions, may alter the properties of the user's chi. 'Tranquil Emotions *Users can channel the power of their emotions while maintaining complete focus and control. Associations *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Clear Mind *Empathy *Enhanced Wits *Fear Masking *Indomitable Will *Martial Arts Intuition *Pain Suppression *Serenity Inducement *Spiritual Meditation Limitations *Low-level users may only be able to maintain this state for a short time. *Constant suppression of emotions may result in mental instability. *Pain is still felt although the reaction is suppressed. *May require meditation to perform. *Certain events can cause users to be caught off guard. Known Users See Also: The Stoic and Nerves of Steel. Gallery Comics/Cartoons Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (DC Comics) has to meditate daily to keep her emotions in check. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) makes it a point not to kill, and will not resort to violence unless truly necessary. File:Oogway_balance.gif|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) File:Po_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_peace_2.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) Anime/Manga Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is completely calm and composed even in the midst of intense battle. Zommari Amor.jpg|Zommari Rureaux (Bleach) meditates to keep calm and possibly being arrogant due to being the fastest Espada. Tsukishima Book of the End.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) maintains his composed nature, even when overwhelmed and injured in battle. DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|When using Ultra Instinct, Goku (Dragon Ball Super) gains a clear and tranquil mind, giving him automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack. Meliodas Wrath_Controlled.jpg|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins) just before regaining his original power, he gained full control over his furious wrath. Zabuza Momochi.gif|As a mercenary ninja, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) had attempted to suppress all emotions, and would stop at nothing to fulfill his mission. Dracule Mihawk Anime Infobox.png|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) is one of the most serious characters in the world of One Piece and never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield. Nico Robin arms.jpg|Nico Robin (One Piece) is the extremely level headed member of the Straw Hats, who always makes cool (and always creepily scary) statements. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is one of the most carefree characters in the world of One Piece never losing his signature smirk. Van Augur Anime Infobox.png|Van Augur (One Piece) is extremely calm and analytical even during battle. Basil Hawkins at the New World.png|Basil Hawkins (One Piece) portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner who remains completely calm regardless of situations. Law's Smile.gif|Trafalgar Water D. Law (One Piece) is extremely laid-back guy who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. Borsalino-Kizaru Anime.png|Despite being one of the most powerful fighters in the Navy and world, Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) is a calm, very laid-back and easygoing fellow. Charlotte Katakuri composure.PNG|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can remain calm even during extreme battles which allows him to control his Mochi Mochi no Mi making it look like Logia when it's Paramecia thanks to his Precognition. Ou Ki, Smilling Lips Kingdom.png|Always seen with a smile on his face, Ou Ki (Kingdom) presented himself as a calm and collected Great General of the Heavens, never losing his signature smile even while on the verge of his death. Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|As the former Right Hand Man of Ou Ki, Tou (Kingdom) carries himself with stoic dignity, even while in the midst of deadly combat. Rin Ko, Flying Spear of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings.PNG|Having a laidback outlook on life, Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was always seen with a smile despite possessing intense killing intent in the form of a Fierce Tiger. Shun Sui Ju Kingdom.PNG|Always seen with a calm expression, Shun Sui Ju (Kingdom) is a dangerous opponent to read in both tactics and combat. Karasu's Bang.gif|Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho) is calm and collected yokai. Kurama.gif|Yoko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) is calm, calculating, cunning and analytical. Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (YuYu Hakusho) Official toguro.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) displays a calm and relaxed attitude. Guido Mista Anime.png|Guido Mista (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind) Mamodo of Annihilation.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) is able to do sadistic and evil actions in a remarkably calm manner. Video Games Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Yutransparent.png|Yu Narukami (Persona 4) is able to remain calm in nearly any situation, to the extent that virtually nothing seems to faze him. Ada Wong.jpg|Ada Wong (Resident Evil) Green_Dragon_H.png|Green Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) hides pure madness under her always calm state. Live Television/Movies The Twins (The Matrix).jpg|The Twins (The Matrix) do not lose their temper quickly. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers